Bart's Past
by bw8801
Summary: Something in which The Team gain access to the younger speedster's mind. Post Endgame, Wally is alive. Rated for language and various other parts.
1. Prologue

He looked at the picture in his hands. It was 3 am. He knew he needed to get to sleep, but he couldn't. _It_ was coming up. He sighed and climbed back into his bed. He stared at he ceiling for who knows how long. He teared his eyes away to looked at the clock. It was only 5 minutes later. He sighed again. _This was going to be a looong night._ Was all Bart could think before his attention was, once again, drawn to the picture.

_Few hours later..._

Bart was still up when the Flash came to see him. Upon hearing him knock Bart dashed under the covers and made his best 'sick' face.

"Come in." He croaked. Barry walked in.

"Hey." Bart nodded in a tired way. "Joan called me and said you were sick."

"Yeah, sorry if I miss any missions." Bart stated, worried about letting down his friends. He didn't want to let anybody else down.

"Nah, it's fine. Batman gave everyone a day off anyway, unless something big happens." He explained. "Don't push yourself and get better." When Bart was sure he was far enough away he hopped out from the bed, fully dressed. He grabbed a bag he had packed while everyone was asleep. He thought about what Barry said. He was glad he wasn't letting anybody down, but having the day off meant his teammates could spot him. He looked towards the ground below his 2nd story bedroom and smirked. He had jumped out of 4 story buildings so this was nothing. Once he was sure no one saw him and his Grandfather's car was gone, he took off in the other direction. He wasn't running away from home, no, these people cared for him and took him in. He was just leaving for a couple days to sort his head and be alone. Just a couple days. Couple days. Somehow even as he said it he didn't believe it. He stopped and yanked at his hair.

"Just a couple days, Bart." He muttered to himself. "Just keep going."

* * *

Bart eventually stopped and snacked on one of the granola bars he brought from the Garrick house.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" A voice asked. Bart cringed. He did not want to deal with this right now.

"Leave me alone Wally. I'm not in mood." I practically growled.

"Apparently not. Artemis has a better mood than you." He joked. He looked at Bart for moment then his eyes widened. He stooped down until he was eye level with Bart. Bart raised an eyebrow at this. "Oh. My. GOD! Bart, tell me the truth: are you drunk right now?"

"WHAT!? ARE YOU INSANE!? WHY WOULD YOU ASK THAT!? I'M FOURTEEN WALLY!"

"YOU DID NOT ANSWER MY QUESTION! ARE YOU OR ARE YOU NOT DRUNK!?"

"NO!"

"Oh! Good! Uncle Barry would have my head if you were." He looked the younger boy with much more relief in his voice. "So, whatcha up to?"

"Just, heading for a run. See ya around." Bart run away. Wally shook his head and chuckled at his earlier concern. He walked into his house and met his girlfriend.

"What was that?" She asked with concern.

"I ran into Bart. He was angry so I asked him some questions and he didn't respond well."

"How mad?"

"Jason Todd mad." His eyes widened. "Wait, what if something happened to the second Kid Flash like the second Robin. What if being a second sidekick is a curse?"

"_Puh-lease_, I think you're overreacting Wally."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

* * *

Jaime Reyes was bored. His buddy Bart was sick, Robin was out with Cassie, Gar was watching Hello Megan reruns with his sister, La'Gaan and Aqualad were in Atlantis, eveybody else on the Team was doing something, and The Runaways were in Japan visiting Asami's family, so hanging with Tye was out of the question, plus Milagro was driving him crazy so he didn't want to stay home. Basically, he flying around looking for something to do, whether it was a bank robbery or just seeing some of his friends somewhere. Right then he was humming some song and, of course, just as he reached his favorite part, the scarab had news.

"What is it? Bank robbery, mugging, kidnapping?" Jaime asked in a rush hoping it was something interesting.

**Not that exciting Jaime Reyes.**

Jaime sighed. The scarab took that as a sign to continue.

**There is a person running to Happy Harbor. They are running too fast for Wally West but is too short to be The Flash. This suggests that it is Bart Allen.**

"Bart is sick. How is he heading to Happy Harbor?" Jaime questioned.

**I do not know. Perhaps you should ask him.**

Jaime followed Bart all the way to the ruins of Mount Justice. He stopped at the top and kicked some of the rubble. Then he spun around, and finally sat down. Jaime flew up to him, until he saw him shaking with his head resting on his knees. Jaime could hear faint sobs. Jaime was… confused. Bart was this guy that messed around with everyone and had an infectious laugh that could get even the most serious members to smile. But now, he was just some kid sitting in a bunch of ruins, crying. This didn't seem like Bart at all yet Jaime somehow could believe it.

* * *

"So he's crying on top of Mount Justice and you haven't done anything?" Wally repeated into the phone with Artemis's eyes widening at every word.

_I have no idea what to do! This hasn't happened before! What do I do?_

"Ugh. Dang it Jaime! Um, okay, meet me at the bottom of the mountain." He sighed, annoyed.

"Want me to go with?" Artemis asked.

"Yes, I might need you to restrain me if Jaime acts like an idiot." They ran to Happy Harbor. Jaime was standing at the foot of the mountain. He looked relieved when they showed up.

"Good, you're here."

"Okay, why haven't you gone up and tried to do something?" Wally began.

"Nothing like this has ever happened! He's always smiling and really happy! I have no idea what to do when he's crying! And, the Flash told us Bart was feeling sick, so, I don't know!" Jaime threw his arms up in frustration. Artemis crossed her arms and Wally sighed.

"Well," Artemis said. "Let's go talk to him."

* * *

Bart knew people were gonna worry. Joan and Jay would freak out. The Team would look everywhere for him. He would show up a few days later and everyone would ask him where he was, what happened, why'd you leave, blah blah blah. He would respond but he wouldn't give a direct answer, and Miss Martian would never go through his thoughts. Still, some probably wouldn't relent so easily. He would deal with them when he came to them.

"Hey!" Blue Beetle called out. Wally and Artemis were behind him.

_No, No, NO! For crying out loud, not today._ Was all he could think.

"Whatcha doin', Bart?" Wally asked as if he was interrogating him.

"Just thinking."

"Hmm, I thought you were sick today." Blue questioned.

"I had a headache and didn't really have my head in the game. I didn't want to mess up on a mission and I didn't know we had a day off." He shrugged, hoping it sounded convincing. The looks on their faces told him it worked. They started to walk away. After they left, he would quickly find somewhere else to be. That's until Bart could feel his mind shutting down. _No, no, please! Five more minutes!_ Blue noticed he was slumped against a ruin with a pained expression on his face.

"Hey, you okay?" Bart opened his mouth to answer but collapsed instead. All three rushed towards him.


	2. Chapter 1

"Physically, he's fine. Nothing made him collapse." Batman stated not sure what was happening. "We're still waiting for Martian Manhunter, Miss Martian, and Beast boy to back from Mars to see if it's mental." Flash was unconvinced.

"Did he have enough food? Water? Sleep? People don't just collapse."

"He had enough food, both in him and in his backpack. He is slightly sleep deprived, however not enough to suddenly collapse without warning. Slightly dehydrated, but, again, not enough to suddenly collapse. I don't understand. We'll have to just wait until the Martians get back." Flash started speed pacing. It made the League anxious, but what could they say or do? 'Don't worry about your grandchild, he just fell into some sort of coma we know nothing about, he'll be fine'? The whole Team was there before the Martians got back.

"Sorry we are late. We ran into trouble upon our departure." Manhunter apologized. "What was the emergency you contacted us?"

"Bart Allen was at Mount Justice when he suddenly collapsed without warning in front of Artemis, Blue Beetle, and Wally West. It's not physical, so it's likely mental." Batman explained.

"Would guess you are correct." He stood by the bed holding the second Kid Flash as everybody watched. His eyes glowed. After a few moments he stopped, with a concerned expression. Everyone leaned towards him meaning to tell them. "The coma is mentally created. Bart somehow managed to put up a mental barrier around his most painful memories. He also learned how to put himself in a coma." Everyone looked around, confused. Why would Bart put himself in a coma? "The anniversary of an extremely painful memory is coming up soon. He was going to disappear for a few days then come back and act as if nothing happened."

"So whats the memory?" Wally asked. Martian Manhunter looked at him.

"Considering he put himself in a coma because of this memory, I do not think he would want us to see it." Wally looked at everybody.

"Oh, c'mon! Like you aren't curious!" He acused. Nobody would look at him which proved his point. He looked at the mentors. "Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease_puh_-lease, PLEASE!" J'onn sighed.

"Alright, fi-"

"YES!" Wally screamed. The mentors sighed. J'onn connected their minds and sent a thought through them.

_I may be the one letting you in but, if Bart finds out its on Wally's head._

_Oh please, what could Bart do? _Well, they were going to find out.

* * *

All the Team and the League were in some room.

_We are in Bart's memories. The memory I talked about had a backstory that spans most of Bart's life. I shall only show important memories, memories that have an importance in his life. We are only allowed to talk through are minds. Oh, and we cannot interact with the memories._

_Rules, rules. I want to see some action!_

_Calm Wally, the memory is starting. _

There was a young boy, about 3ish was sitting across from a baby. The little boy looked like a mini Bart and they had never seen the baby, but it seemed familiar.

"Bah-art. Bart. Now say it." He leaned towards the baby. She smiled and giggled. You tell it was a girl from her pink outfit.

"Bah! Bah!" The boy leaned back and groaned.

"Mom!" He called.

"What Bart?" Someone in another room called.

"Can you come here for a moment?" Wally sighed.

_This is boring. How does this have any importance in his life?_

_This is the first thing Bart can remember. _J'onn explained.

"What is it Bart?" A lady walked in. She was tall-ish with short brown hair and green eyes. She had the same smile as Bart. She appeared to be Bart's mom.

"She won't say my name! She can say her own, but not mine!" He pouted. His mom laughed, which increased the pout. "It's true." She laughed again. "What's so funny?!"

"Honey," she explained, still laughing. "Jenni can't say anybody's name. She's one year old."

"Yes, she can. She can say Jenni. Watch, Jenni, say Jenni."

"Jen-nah!" They all smiled at this.

"See!" His mom started laughing again. "I don't understand!"

"Bart," she said, trying to hide the laughter, "She said Jenna not Jenni, and I'm not even sure she said that!" The doorbell rung. "Oh, there's your aunt." Another lady stepped in, she looked similar to Bart's mom, but not exact.

"Thanks for watching Jenni, Meloni. I really owe you one." The second lady walked over and grabbed the baby.

"You are welcome. And we're family, you don't owe me anything. Bye!"

"Bye Meloni, oh and you too Bart!"

"Bye." Bart walked into the kitchen and the Team and League followed. "I like Jenni. BUT, I can't wait until she learns how to superspeed. I want to teach her Slipsock."

"Slipsock? What's that?" Bart ran to the other side of the kitchen. He kicked off his shoes and began to run. Upon hitting the tile he slipped and fell on his stomach, sliding across the room until he reached a door way, almost knocking over a few leaguers, which as J'onn had pointed out, would not have effected them. He stood up and smiled at his mom. "Slipsock, I'm guessing." He nodded.

_I wanna do that! _Wally screamed inside they're heads.

_NO!_

_Ahh..._

* * *

_Where are we now?_

_Shut up and watch Wally. _

_How rude. _Everyone mentally groaned. Bart was walking through a house at night. He crept into a tiny room that resembled a guest room. Sobbing could be heard downstairs. Bart looked like he was about to cry.

"Jenni," he walked up to a crib, the baby opened its eyes and smiled at Bart, "Jenni, your parents dieded." Her smile dropped at this. "They got in a car smash. Mom and Dad got a call from the hoss spitle. You're now an orphan. I hope Mom and Dad adopteed you." Her smile slightly reappeared and she fell asleep. Bart went back to his room.

_Wow. _No one responded to the Flash's comment. He had said it all. Bart had handled that surprisingly well. This was officially new territory. No one had ever seen this side of Bart. He wasn't immature and acting like Wally. He was actually caring for his cousin. But one thought passed through everybody's mind. What else were they going to see?


	3. Chapter 2

_What's this memory? _

_We'll find out in a moment, Wally._

"Bye Mom! Heading to school." Bart was slightly older, 5-ish. He opened the door then frowned. "Ahhh. Poop."

"What's wrong Bart?" His mother walked up and saw outside. "Oh, it's raining. Looks like schools cancelled. I'm sorry, I know you wanted to go." Everyone was confused. Why was school cancelled because of rain? Nightwing walked over to the door. His mouth dropped. He sent an image through our minds. The rain was black and everywhere it hit, the ground was burned. Not to mention the fact that everything was black, gray, or muddy brown. Even the sky was a deep gray with soot.

_Oh. My. GOD. _Batgirl's statement said it all. They were shocked. Bart had grew up in this place, yet managed to still be cheerful. How, was all they could ask. The memory changed.

* * *

They waited for the memory to start. Bart walked in. He was sober, and the sparkle in his eye was gone. He seemed almost broken. The girls were ready cry. It was sad seeing someone so young look so sad. He walked up to his mother.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked as if acusing her.

"Tell you what?"

"About what they do to Metas." His mother froze then let out a shaky breath. She looked at him.

"I don't what you're talking about." She lied. She clearly knew but didn't want to tell.

"You know what I mean." He narrowed his eyes.

"I'm afraid I-"

"The camps! The collars! The torture! The killings! The experimentation! All done by- by- by **_HIM_**! You've never heard of this." Bart tried to be angry, but broke down crying. His Mom rushed towards him, but he backed away. She sighed and looked at the ceiling.

"I didn't tell you because I wanted you to have a childhood without constantly looking over your sholder for them. You're Dad never got a childhood because of them. I wanted better for you. You weren't allowed to use your powers outside for fear they might find you." Bart nodded. He cried a few more tears before looking at his mom.

"You did this to protect me?" She nodded and hugged him.

"I never meant to hurt you or your trust." She whispered. Bart just cried more.

* * *

Bart and Jenni were walking home for something in this memory. They were slightly older than the last.

"My genius cousin. Made it into kindergarten at the age of 4. I can see the headlines of your life story now. 'Jenni Ognats: Four in Kindergarten.'" He joked. She elbowed him.

"Oh really mister third grade at 6 years old." He laughed. They neared his house, or what it looked like they were going to. He stopped about a house away.

"Jenni."

"Yeah?"

"Wait here." He walked into the house. He crept through. He looked in the kitchen and gasped. He ran outside. Jenni looked up at him. "Come on. Keep your eyes closed unless I say open them." She nodded, clearly worried. He grabbed her hand and guided her up the stairs. "Open them." She opened her eyes and was passed a bag. "Pack some clothes."

"Bart, what was down there?" He gulped and looked at her.

"My parent's bodies. They aren't pretty. I don't want you to see them." Jenni nodded and entered her room. A few minutes later, Bart rushed downstairs and started to fill a bag with food. He looked at his parents. They were shot to death. But they were also burned and stabbed a few times. Bart cried a few tears and walked away, towards Jenni.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere else. Thats all I know."


	4. Chapter 3

The Team and League watched as Bart and Jenni walked up to some house. It looked extremely similar to Bart's house. Bart walked up and rung the doorbell. There were shuffling sounds inside. A few seconds later, a blond girl, about Bart's age, and a little boy with black hair, about Jenni's age, opened the door. They both had startling blue eyes. The blond girl smiled.

"Bart, Jenni! It's been _way _too long, considering you only live 3 blocks away." She looked at Bart's expression. Her smile dropped. "Is something wrong?"

_I don't like her. _Artemis thought.

_We don't even know she is. Plus, she kinda looks like you. _M'Gann thought.

"Can you get your Mom?" Bart asked nervously. The black haired boy noticed the tension. He responded quickly.

"Hey Jenni, wanna go play out back?" She nodded. "Okay, I'll meet you there." She walked out back. "I've studied your behavior around Jenni. Your protective, you don't want her exposed to something that will likely come up in your conversation with Mom. Just for the record though, she will need to eventually be exposed to it, but I understand you wanting her to have a relatively normal children, well, as normal as it can get in this hellhole."

"Um, thanks, I guess." Bart just stood there as the kid walked away. "You know, you Graysons are really weird." All Bat's (and Wally's) eyes bugged out at this, especially Nightwing's.

"It's come standard with every model since my Grandpa. Hey Jenni! I can flip over the fence!" He then proceeded to do an extremely complicated flip over a 5 ft tall fence. Bart looked back at the doorway to find an adult that looked extremely similar to the blond girl.

"Hello Mrs. King." Bart greeted her, solemnly.

"Hi Bart. Does your mother need my to do some emergency babysitting?" She looked around, as if Bart's mom would walk up.

"Ma'am, she's dead." Bart looked at her. Her eyes opened wide.

"What about your dad? Is he dead too?" Bart nodded. Mrs. King crouched so she was eye level with Bart. "Do you know why… why this happened."

"Yes. I was wondering if Jenni and I could stay for a couple of days."

"Or you could stay here, period." Bart's brow furrowed.

"I don't know if that's a good idea. With Dean telling everyone how much he wants to be Robin, I don't want to get you guys into any more danger." Mrs. King rolled her eyes.

"Bart, I knew your parents and your Aunt Dawn as kids. We were real good friends. Trust me, it will be fine. I'm practically family. Now, let me help you with your bags."

* * *

The next memory showed Bart, Jenni, and Dean (the black haired boy, they were guessing) were sitting on some porch. Dean was blabbing on something but they couldn't hear it.

_Uncle J'onn, what's going on, why can't we hear?_

_Well M'Gann, we experience the memories the way Bart went through them. He is zoned out, and therefore isn't hearing any thing Dean is saying._

"Bart!" He was startled out of his stupor when Dean called his name.

"Huh,what?" Bart asked, not sure what was going on.

"I was just explaining all the reasons why Robin is the best superhero ever."

"Yeah, _right_." Everyone turned to find the blond girl shooting arrows at a target. "Come on Dean, everybody knows that Artemis is the best."

_Still don't like her Arty? _Wally asked his girlfriend.

_Shut up._

"Why don't we ask Bart and Jenni? Who's better, Robin, or Artemis?"

"Artemis." Bart answered quickly.

"Arymist!" Jenni called out. Everyone noticed she was eating a sandwich.

"I'm assuming that means Artemis?" The blond girl asked. Jenni nodded.

"You guys are biased. Wally West dated Artemis. Thats the only reason you picked her." Dean called out pouting.

"Then you're super biased, because if I recall correctly, you are related to the first Robin." The blond retorted. Dean opened his mouth to say something but closed it.

"So what's with the bow? Training to become the next archer superhero?" Bart asked.

"_Puh_-lease, like I could _ever_ be on the same level as them. They can shooting moving targets from the top of a building. I can barely hit a stationary target 6 feet in front of me."

"Well, I'm definitely training to become the next Robin." Dean smiled. The blond girl looked worried.

"Dean, you really shouldn't tell everybody that."

"And why is that, Cissie?"

"What if someone tells the Reach and they sic Blue Beetle on us. It happened to one of the girls in my class. Her brother was a meta. Her entire family got thrown into one of the camps." The Team and League were all standing there, like this: =O.

_Didn't we defeat the Reach?_ Beast boy thought.

_Maybe that was why Bart came back, to help us save the world._ Wally thought.

"Ugh, Blue Beetle. You know, a lot of the kids in my preschool class think that he's being controlled by the Reach or something but I don't believe it. He's just a flat out jerk."

"You know," Bart started. "I always forget you and Jenni are only 4. I think he's a dumbass for working for the Reach."

"He's a bitch." Everyone looked at Jenni. He had just said she was 4, but she said a cuss word. Strangely, none of the people around her seemed bothered.

"What she said."

"I totally agree."

"Mmm-hmm."

"I've heard stories about him. They say his eyes are yellow. He has a dark iris and pupil, but they're really small. And, he never blinks, ever." Cissie seemed dead serious.

"Never?" Dean asked squeaking.

"Uh-huh."

"Like, never ever?"

"More like never ever ever ever. I heard another rumor with something to do sharp metal, but I didn't really listen." She shrugged. Everyone looked around, finally looking at Jaime. He seemed bothered by the staring so everyone looked away. The memory then changed.

* * *

It was at least a few months later. Bart was little taller and everyone's hair was a bit longer. They were sitting at a table eating dinner, joking about something. Suddenly there was the sound of something heavy hitting the floor and sliding towards the table. Mrs. King looked at it. So did La'Gaan.

_Neptune's! Beard! Guys, it's a bomb!_

"Kids, get out." The four looked at her alarmed. "Get out, now." Bart and Jenni grabbed the two others and ran out. The Team and League followed, hating that they couldn't do anything. They stood outside and watched as the house exploded. Cissie and Dean fell on their knees and started to cry. Bart looked down, thinking that he caused it. This was the main feeling of the memory. Suddenly, it was dark outside. Cissie, Dean, and Jenni were curled up, fast asleep. Bart was awake and looked at the three. He wrote up a short note and set it near them. He grabbed a bag and started to walk away. Conner walked over and read the note.

_'I'm fairly sure what happened to your mom is my fault. This stuff is what happens to metas, and Jenni never really ran. Take of her, she's like my sister'_

"Bart?" Bart cringed.

"What is it Cissie?" She got up and made her way over to him.

"Where ya going?"

"Away." Her eyes widened at this.

"Why?"

"I'm fairly sure I caused the attack on your house. They do this to metas and their families, plus Jenni almost never ran. You guys would be safer without me."

"Please Bart, do really think that crap is going work on me. We all could've done something, but we did what we did and we have to deal with it." She slung an arm across his shoulders. "Face it, we're in this together." They walked back over to the younger two as the memory changed.

* * *

Most of the memories were scattered glipses of them on the run. It finally stopped at one. They were walking through a town when a burning building came into view. A lady came running down the street.

"Help! My kids are in there! Help, please!" Cissie nudged Bart. She gave him a look.

"Okay." Bart started. "Who wants to save the day?" The group went around back in order to hide the meta thing. Bart and Jenni ran in looking for the kid. Cissie and Dean waited. Bart came out and got them. Jenni, Bart, and Dean each grabbed a kid. Cissie set to work figuring a way out. She noticed a kid in their room a few floors down on the other building.

"Hey kid!"

"Yeah?"

"Catch!" She tossed him a book with a rope tied on it. The other end was tied to part of the burning building. "Put it on your window sill and hold it down." He did what she asked. Cissie slung one of the kids over her shoulder and grabbed on to the rope. She climbed her way down and jumped on to the window sill a floor below the kids room. She forced open the window and entered. Jenni made her way down next without a kid. Then Dean went with a kid and Bart did the same. They made their way through the building, ran down the street, and gave the woman her kids, without saying anything.

"Thank you!" They ran at a normal speed and eventually entered an alley.

"Why-why are we running?" Dean asked.

"That stunt will probably draw too much attention to us." Bart explained. They all thought for a few moments. "That was exciting." Everyone nodded.

"I wanna do it again." They all rolled their eyes at Dean.


	5. Chapter 4

The next memory was extremely cliched. They were riding in a train car. Everyone was older, about 2 years-ish. Dean and Jenni were sitting with their legs dangling out. The League and Team was much more interested in Bart and Cissie's conversation. They were arguing about something.

"They would be safer with someone else. They can't grow up on the streets."

"I don't know Bart. If we keep them close then we make sure they don't get sent to the camps." Camps. What camps? That exact thought passed through everyone's mind. Cissie had mentioned it before but they still had no idea what she meant.

"Ah!" Bart and Cissie turned to see Dean holding on to Jenni as a tree branch nearly ripped her out of the car. Bart speeded over and yanked her in. Everyone noticed the giant cut on her leg. Cissie started to go through her bag. She didn't find what she was looking for. Dean and Bart did the same. Bart started to flip out.

"Ohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgod!"

"Bart, why are you freaking out? Jenni will heal soon, she's got speed healing after all." Dean asked.

"NO SHE DOESN'T! Something messed around her DNA making it so doesn't heal instantly!" Bart ripped the sleeve off one of his shirts. He began to wrap it around her leg as the statement set in.

_Wait, she doesn't have speed healing? Noted. _Gar said.

_I wonder what messed around her DNA? _Nightwing wondered.

_OH MY GOD! _Wally flipped out._ That cut could get her really sick and she could die!_

Bart finished wrapping the cut and looked at the faces of the two by him. They still had looks of shock and confusion. He snapped his fingers and they fell out their stupors.

"C'mon, we gotta go or we'll miss Keystone." Bart claimed. He picked up Jenni, albeit with diffculty. Dean and Cissie hopped out. Bart jumped and made sure that Jenni didn't hit the ground.

* * *

Jenni was lying on a mat in a run down building with some thin blankets covering her. Her face was pale, which was saying something because she was African American. Her hair was plastered to her face with sweat. She kept muttering things in her sleep. She looked miserable. Bart was off to the side pacing. Cissie and Dean were arguing.

"We can't move her, Dean! Her condition could get worse and we might not be able to do anything!" Cissie exclaimed.

"But if we don't go, the Reach will find us and send us to the camps!" Dean yelled. They both looked at Bart.

"We have to go." He admitted. "I'm pretty sure my parents have some friends or family a few towns over, we can talk to them." The two siblings nodded. They started to pack up some stuff when they heard something.

"Come out with your hands up! We know you are hoarding metas! Give them willingly and the Reach will go easy on you!" Cissie pulled out her bow and Dean grabbed a pipe.

"Get Jenni out of here! We'll be fine! Which city is it?" Cissie yelled.

"Gotham." Bart responded. Cissie rolled her eyes.

"Go figure. We'll meet you there. GO!" Bart picked up Jenni and ran.

* * *

It was night. Bart forced a window of a house open. He hopped in. He ran into the kitchen and grabbed a bunch of food. He then went to the bathroom and started grabbing medicines.

_Guessing Jenni's not better yet._ Superman stated.

_Shhhhhhhh! _

Bart tip toed back towards the window when someone flipped on a light. Everyone turned around to see a man with a baseball bat. He lowered it.

"What are you doing, young man?"

"Robbing you. Isn't that obvious?"

"Why are you robbing me?"

"_Because_ I need/want your stuff." Bart gave the man a 'it's-pretty-obvious' look. The man pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Why do you need my stuff?"

"Cause I have none of my own."

"What, do you live on the streets or something?" The man meant it as joke. Bart nodded. "Why do you need the medicine?"

"My-my little cousin is really sick." Bart looked down at his feet for a few seconds.

"Bring her here."

"What? I just tried to rob you!"

"A, I'm a doctor, it's my job to help people. B, don't question a gesture kindness that someone could just as easily take away." Bart nodded and speeded out. He came back with Jenni and saw the look of surprise on the man's face. The man shook his head and set to work? Bart sat down on a chair and fell asleep.

* * *

They saw Bart and Jenni walking up to a house. Jenni had a duffel bag on her arm.

"So why are going to talk to these people?" Jenni asked. She was still pale and thin, and her voice was hoarse. Bart said nothing. He knocked on the door. The man from the last memory opened it.

"Hi, you must be Jenni. Why don't you head inside, my wife just made lunch." Jenni nodded and walked in. The man looked at Bart. "You don't have to do this, you can stay."

"The Reach wants me, not Jenni." Bart thought for a moment. "Lock the door, that way she can't leave." The man nodded and closed the door. There was a click, meaning he locked it. Bart walked away until he was at the sidewalk right in front of the house. He turned and saw Jenni in the window. She was crying. He looked away and kept walking.

_Wait, he's giving up? HE'S GIVING UP!? SHE'S THE ONLY FAMILY HE HAS LEFT, AND HE JUST LEAVE'S HER AT SOME STRANGER'S HOUSE?! WHAT THE HELL, BART?!_

_Wally, you need to understand. She can't spend all of her life on the streets, she almost died. He had to do it._

_STILL!_

_Wally, what would you do in that situation?_

_I would… I would… I would do the same thing._

* * *

A slightly older Bart walked through the streets. He kept looking over his shoulder as if someone was following him. He walked through the streets looking for something. He stopped and turned. There was a pile of rubble sitting right where the man's house was.

"No."

"A shame, idint it." Bart turned to see a man walking towards him. He had a strong accent. "Middle of the nigh', everytings pit'h silent, sud'ly a bunch a Reach ale-li-ens are parading tru the streets. D'at house went up in flames. My kids are crying, and I 'ear a li'l girl screaming bloody 'ell. D'en everyting gets all dark and quiet again, like nothin' 'appened. D'ey say _he_ was with 'em." He walked away, shaking his head. Bart starts breathing heavily, like he's about to puke. He takes off. Finally, he stops in some alley. He starts to dry heave.

_If he pukes, I'm done watching._ Beast Boy called out.

Bart leans back against a wall. He sinks down and puts his head between his knees.

"No! She was supposed to be safe there! She was- she was- she-" Bart starts to cry. Everyone felt weird. Speedster are supposed to be these perky, over-excited people who were bouncing off the walls, not homeless orphans, crying in back alleys about losing the last of their family. You could practically see all his burdens and guilt, all pushing him down to the ground, making him cry. You could see that he was trying to be strong, but it wasn't working. Everyone could see it. They had their own losses and guilt over things they could not control, but that made it harder to see each other's hidden pain. You only realized it when they finally made you see it.

Bart looked up and saw something by his foot. He picked it up. It was a pocket knife. Bart rolled back his sleeve and placed the knife on his wrist. He pulled it across his wrist, with obvious pain. Everyone just stood there.

_Did he just!?_

_Yeah, he did!_

_OH MY GOD! WHY DID HE DO THAT!? WHY THE HELL IS HE DOING THAT!?_

**_Jaime Reyes, you must understand. From what I had read on the internet, it helps relieve emotional pain, which is what I think Bart Allen is going through. He also has speed healing so what does it matter._**

_It's the principle of the thing that matters, Khaji!_

_Who was that? M'Gann asked._

_Was that the scarab? Conner asked._

_Yeah, wait you hear him? _

_Yes._

_Give me a moment to process this. _

_The scarab talks!?_

_Since when!?_

_Guys, focus, the memory ended. The next one is coming._


	6. Chapter 5

Bart was walking through some alley. It was dirtier than all the other ones they saw, which were pretty bad themselves. Some guy was surrounded by a bunch of other people all wielding knives. He looked at Bart and Bart shot him a sympathetic look, but didn't do anything to help.

"Gotham." Bart muttered while dodging the other people.

_Oh my god, it got worse. _

_That should not be possible._

_Please, its always possible. _

_Not for Gotham._

While they considered whether or not Gotham could get worse, Bart walked up to some guy with a bunch of tattoos.

"What do you want?"

"I've got a bit of info on that burned down house some people saw you looking at."

"What is it?"

"Sorry, but it'll cost you."

"I don't have anything."

"Oooh, too bad." He shrugged and started to walk away. Bart knocked him off his feet, and pull his arm behind his back in a way that looked very painful. The elbow was pointing down on his neck. "AAAAGGGGGHHHHH!"

"I could break both your neck and arm with one move." He didn't look concerned for the man, his eyes were cold and calculating. Wally swallowed.

_Ok, we aren't going to tell Bart that I suggested this. Agreed?_

_Why, worried Wally?_

_Um, yeah! He could break my arm and neck in one move! OF COURSE I'M WORRIED!_

"OK, OK! That were looking for someone! They were hoping they'd show up when they heard about the house! They didn't show and the Reach moved on, though Big Blue was against it!"

"Who were they looking for?"

"I don't know man! I just know they're looking for someone!" Bart let go and walked away. The guy got up and ran. Bart away a few blocks away and sat down. He looked at a photo in his hand. It was him and Jenni, back she they were younger, back when none of this happened. She couldn't be much older than two in the picture, and he was only about four. He threw his head back and looked at the sky.

"If they want me, they got me." He muttered before getting up and running.

* * *

He ran until he found a group of Reach chasing a young boy.

"HEY!" They turned and saw him. "You want me, come and get me!" He took off at relatively slow speed.

_What. Is. He. Doing._

_He is trying to get himself captured._

_Why?_

_After realising the lengths that the Reach would go to for him, he decided to basically turn himself him. Only he would make it seem as though he put up a fight._

Eventually, he was surrounded. He turned looking for a way out, not really though, when someone electrocuted him. Everything went dark.

* * *

Bart woke up and saw the kid from from earlier. He had sandy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. He was about the same age as Bart, which everyone was pretty sure was just nine.

_And I thought me and Batman had issues when we were nine._ Commented Nightwing.

_Why is that?_

_My parents died and his had been dead for a year._

Bart hand out his (cuffed) hand to the boy. He had on a collar so everyone guessed he had powers.

"Hi, I'm Bart."

"Chris." He said after a moments hesitation.

"You sure?"

"Not really." Bart leaned in, meaning for him to continue. "Chris Lane is the name my adoptive mother gave me. My birth name is Lor-Zod."

"Is that atlantian or…" he trailed off.

"No, my parents were kryptonian. They were the fugitives General Zod and Ursa. And yes, I realize you probably have no idea who they are. Just trust me. They were thrown into the phantom zone shortly before the planet was destroyed. They gave birth to me there and five years ago then sent me to this is place where I ended up being raised by Lois Lane." Superman appeared very interested in this.

"Wait, your nine right?" Chris nodded. "So you're saying that in the, at least, 70 years between Krypton blowing up and when you showed up, you only aged four years." Chris nodded. "How?"

"Times passes slower in the phantom zone." They sat in silence for the rest of thee trip. Eventually it stopped and the Reach guards let them out. They were at what looked like a concentration camp. The people inside were moving junk around and pulling out what looked like useful pieces, then setting them in front of Reach guards who decided if they were good enough. If not they got kicked in the chest. There a part of the camp that had a bunch of crosses in the ground. Another part had ripped and worn tents. And amother part was covered in dried blood and had a whip hanging off of a post. At the end of the whip were three pieces of jagged metal, all ending in a point.

The rumor Cissie heard. Sharp pieces of metal.

Bart moved towards a Reach guard. He tattooed something on the inside of Bart's elbow and then proceeded to do the same with Chris. Bart looked down at his arm.

"B-A-M-C-9-A-2-0-5-2-S-N-3-4-5?"

"Shut up!" Bart kept moving. Eventually he was entered a tent. "Sit!" He and Chris sat next to each other. "Everyday from 4-11 you shall work! You will only get one break to eat lunch! If you complain or misbehave you shall get nothing for lunch! Do I make myself clear!?" Bart and Chris nodded. "Good. Because it is going to rain for the rest of the day, you shall not have to work and the other prisoner shall come in soon!" He left. Bart leaned over to Chris and read his arm.

"C-L-M-C-9-A-2-0-5-2-S-N-3-4-6. Wonder what that means."

"I'm not sure about the first two, the rest are meta, collared, age 9, apprehended in 2052, serial number 346." They looked up to see a girl blond hair and blue eyes enter. She was also collared and appeared about the same age as them. She sat down. "Hi, I'm Cassie."

"Bart."

"Chris."

"CJ." They looked up to find a kid about 14 who looked very similar to Conner. He sat and stared at them. "Move."

"What?"

"Move. This is my spot."

"CJ! Do not be rude!"

"I won't be once they move." Cassie shook her head and looked at Bart.

"Excuse Mr. Grump. He's just mad because he's a copy of a copy."

"Huh?"

"He's the clone of the clone of Superman." Bart raised an eyebrow. "Really. That's why he's CJ. Conner Kent Jr." CJ scowled.

"Well, we can move." Chris nodded. They stood up and somebody snapped. Bart turned and saw a group of adults. The one who snapped was a lady with red hair and blue eyes. Next to her was a man with black hair and blue eyes that looked extremely similar to Bruce Wayne. On the other side of the girl was a man with blue-green eyes. Finally there was a man next to him with one bright white streak in the very front of his dark gray hair. He looked like-

_JASON TODD!_

The red headed girl pointed at Bart and them in front of her. She pointed at Chris and pointed at the ground below him. Bart started to walk over there when Cassie grabbed his arm.

"Don't go! She's crazy! She's been here since the camp started!" Bart yanked his arm away and walked towards the lady.

"So, you're the kid that Big Blue spent the last couple years searching for."

"How do you know that?"

You have the stance and build of a speedster, for the last couple years whenever we're 'asleep'" she made air quotes. "The guards would talk about if their any closer to getting their hands on the speedster, and that kid next to you looks too afraid of his own shadow to be able to stay on the run for years."

"Oh… _kay_. Who are you people?" The red headed girl held out her hand.

"Lian Harper. My dad is Red Arrow and my mom is Chesire." Green Arrow's eyes bugged out.

"Damian Wayne."

"Artur, crown prince of Atlantis. Child of King Orin and Queen Mera." He held out his hand and Bart took it all while starting at the webbing between the fingers. Lian shot Artur a look.

"Artie, we've talked about this. Fancy-schmancy talk doesnt get you anywhere here." He nodded.

"Jason Todd."

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

"Fucking al Ghul's."

"I would watch how you speak of my grandfather and mother, Todd."

"Whatever Damie."

"Todd…"

"Can we be done with this?" Lian called out. They stopped. "Well kid. Welcome to hell, population, everyone."


End file.
